Nuit grise
by Madness of curse
Summary: Tout le monde dort, au domicile de Mathieu Sommet. Tout le monde ? Non. Le Geek fait exception. Puis vient le moment où le Patron se réveille.


**Hellow hellow...ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mis le nez ici, moi...et le pire c'est que je n'écris pas de fic' sur les manga, mais bien sur...SLG ? Bah, tant pis. Je vous préviens par avance que dans cet OS, le Patron est un des personnages principaux, donc il va forcément y avoir quelques allusions...pas très catholiques ? Bref. Aucun des personnages de cet OS ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. D'ailleurs, Mathieu, si jamais tu viens à lire cet OS...je suis désolée. C'estpasmafautec'estlesautresquim'ontinfluencéeavecleursOSetpuiszutj'assume(?). D'ailleurs, c'est la Complainte du Geek qui m'a inspirée. Bon. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

C'était une nuit ordinaire au domicile de Mathieu Sommet. Une nuit où la lune dévoilait presque son visage à part entière, où un voile étoilé ornait la voûte céleste. La lumière lunaire éclairait paisiblement la ville. Un jeune homme était resté éveillé, et ce jeune homme, ce n'était pas Mathieu. Non, ce n'était pas Mathieu, qui avait croulé sous le poids de la fatigue, après avoir passé plusieurs heures au montage de sa nouvelle vidéo. Il avait décidé de ne pas lâcher cette étape avant d'avoir conclu l'épisode entier, et enfin, après avoir terminé, il s'était hâté de plonger dans son lit et dans les bras de Morphée, pour ne pas s'écrouler dans le canapé.

Le seul qui était resté éveillé, c'était le Geek, qui, depuis des heures, était immergé dans un monde bien éloigné du sien, qui lui offrait tant de différences avec la vie qu'il menait ici-bas.

Je vous ai dit qu'il était le seul éveillé, mais cela ne dura pas si longtemps : dans le silence le plus profond de la nuit, alors que tout le monde avait sombré dans un profond sommeil, une deuxième personne rouvrit les yeux : le patron. Le patron, qui s'éveilla la bouche sèche, dans le sofa, constata qu'il avait posé ses lunettes de soleil au sol et laissé sa veste noire –qu'il avait l'habitude de ne jamais quitter- sur le dossier d'une chaise. Ce patron, après avoir ramassé ses lunettes et les avoir reposées sur son nez, se releva péniblement et fourra dans sa poche le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse avant de s'endormir profondément –dieu qu'il aimait ce mot-, il y avait quelques heures.

D'un pas maladroit, il se rendit à la cuisine où il se servit plusieurs tasses de café fort. Quelle heure était-il, au juste ? Deux heures du matin ?

« De toute façon, j'men fous », songea l'homme vêtu de noir.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner sur le canapé, sans doute regarder la télévision –inutile de préciser quel style de film il y aurait regardé- , lorsqu'il passa devant deux chambres. Celles de Mathieu – où le Panda dormait également, sans aucun doute- et celle du Geek. Un sourire s'arqua sur les lèvres fines du Patron.

« J'vais pas déranger Mathieu, quand même...il est tellement crevé … »

Son sourire s'accentua. Il poussa la porte de la chambre silencieusement et la referma derrière lui. Le Geek ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du nouveau venu. Assis en tailleur sur son lit défait, toujours vêtu de son tee-shirt Captain America et d'un pantalon gris, et sa fichue casquette grise vissée sur le crâne. Son visage pâle éclairé par l'écran de la Nintendo DS qu'il tenait entre ses doigts crispés. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, en plus, lui, était vêtu de noir, dans la chambre sombre. Donc le gamin n'aurait pas le temps de le voir arriver. Silencieusement, le patron contourna l'adolescent jusqu'à se retrouver dans son dos. Enfin, il se pencha sur lui et ne prit pas la peine de murmurer pour glisser à l'oreille du gamin :

- Bouh !

Non, il n'avait pas murmuré, il avait juste pris sa voix normale, sa voix rauque. En tout cas, le jeune homme eut un sursaut violent, lâcha sa console en hâte et se tourna rapidement vers le visiteur, faisant tomber sa Nintendo au pied de son lit. En découvrant, à la lumière de la lune, l'identité de son hôte, le Geek fronça les sourcils et lâcha, après un soupir, d'une voix si peu assurée :

- Ah, c'est toi…tu m'as fait peur !

Ces paroles sonnaient comme un reproche que l'enfant n'osait pas exprimer aux oreilles du Patron. Hilarant.

- C'était le but, gamin, rétorqua l'homme en noir en souriant légèrement.

- J'en étais au dernier boss du temple de sable dans Zelda Spirit Tracks, tu viens de me faire perdre la partie, soupira l'adolescent en se penchant sur le sol, du bord du lit, découvrant un écran noir sur lequel était marqué « Game Over ».

- Pas important, répliqua l'adulte en envoyant la console glisser à l'autre bout de la pièce en un coup de pied, mais puisque tu as perdu, je peux t'apprendre un autre jeu, sourit-il en s'approchant du Geek.

- Fais attention avec ma DS, tu aurais pu la casser, geignit le gosse.

- Pas grave, sourit le patron d'une voix plus rauque qu'à son habitude, attends de connaître mon jeu.

- Je sais déjà ce que c'est et ça m'intéresse pas, réussit à répondre le jeune homme sans que sa voix ne tremble.

D'un revers de bras, le Patron envoya la casquette du jeune homme rejoindre la console à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Tu dis ça pour le moment, gamin, mais attends de voir…

Il saisit l'adolescent par les épaules et les plaqua contre le matelas avant de s'asseoir sur lui à califourchon. Réflexe conditionné : le Geek le repoussa de toutes ses forces avant de réaliser que cela n'allait qu'empirer son cas. Preuve en est, le patron se saisit des poignets de sa victime et les bloqua contre le matelas, y appuyant tout son poids. Le pauvre petit Geek tentait de se débattre, en vain.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ? lança-t-il désespérément

- Tu le sais bien, gamin, juste t'apprendre la fornication, ricana l'adressé.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Mais malheureusement pour lui, les paroles du petiot sonnaient plus comme une imploration que comme un ordre. Autorité, raté. Le Patron se pencha sur sa victime et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille sans réussir à s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres :

- Eh gamin, fais pas comme si t'en avais jamais rêvé.

Les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent pour de bon.

- Avec une fille, pas avec toi, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Bah, au fond, ça change pas grand-chose, ricana l'homme vêtu de noir, et au pire, tu sauras ce que ressent la fille.

Le Geek tenta désespérément de se débattre, en vain. Le Patron promenait déjà une langue dans son cou raidi par la surprise et la peur. Quelques larmes embuèrent les yeux grisés de l'adolescent lorsque la langue de son agresseur passait de son cou à son oreille, qu'il s'amusait à la mordiller. Aguicheur. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas laisser un gémissement lui échapper. Les lèvres de l'homme vêtu de noir voletèrent dans son cou. Il y planta les dents. Y marqua un suçon.

- Lâche-moi, implora le pauvre Geek, les larmes aux yeux, tu me fais mal…

- Faudrait que tu aies quelque chose à me proposer en échange, gamin, ricana l'adressé en frottant langoureusement son bassin contre celui de sa victime.

Il sentait qu'une bosse déformait le pantalon de l'adolescent. Il eut un sourire sadique. Depuis quelques minutes, il sentait bien que sa victime mourait de peur mais éprouvait un certain désir qu'il se gardait bien d'avouer ou de manifester, par pur amour propre.

Le Geek plongea son regard dans les lunettes noires du Patron, y cherchant les yeux bleu grisé, dissimulés là-derrière.

- Alors, qu'est-ce-que t'as à me proposer ? sourit mesquinement l'homme de noir.

La respiration saccadée de l'adolescent s'apaisa lentement, en une longue minute, tandis que l'expression plaintive affichée sur son visage s'évanouissait pour laisser place à une autre bien différente, que le Patron n'avait jamais vu auparavant : un visage déterminé ( ?) –chose tout à fait rarissime venant du Geek-

- Laisse-moi t'embrasser, articula le jeune homme.

L'adressé haussa un sourcil et remonta ses lunettes noires sur son front afin de dévisager l'adolescent. Les sourcils froncés, cette expression qu'il voyait pour la première fois, les yeux encore rougis de ces larmes qui s'étaient évaporées, mais le fixant avec insistance. Ses joues empourprées. Son tee-shirt Captain America trempé de sueur. Il y avait quelques secondes, le petiot n'exprimait que peur, dégoût ( ?), surprise, plainte –que le Patron adulait-. Maintenant, il en était bien différent. Le plus étonnant était bien l'intonation de ce qu'avait articulé le Geek : aux oreilles du Patron, la phrase avait plus sonné comme un ordre que comme une imploration.

Etonnant. A vrai dire, l'adolescent lui-même se surprenait, n'en revenait pas.

En fronçant les sourcils, l'homme vêtu de noir rétorqua :

- T'es bien mignon, gamin, mais c'est pas vraiment dans mes cordes, ça…

- Tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais fait ça ? répliqua l'adolescent d'un ton provocateur.

- Bah…j'ai l'habitude de baiser les gamines, mais pas de rouler des pelles…

- Et t'as jamais pensé à essayer ?

- Bah…non.

- Et ça te dirait pas ?

- J'sais pas, moi. Propose autre chose.

- Essaie et je ferai en sorte que tu le regrettes pas.

Le patron poussa un soupir alors que le Geek le dévisageait longuement, un éclair d'insolence dans le regard. Après quelques secondes de silence, l'adolescent retira les lunettes du Patron, contemplant ses yeux bleu grisé. Les verres noirs finirent posés au pied du lit. L'homme de noir fixait le Geek avec une insistante qui aurait mis quiconque mal à l'aise. Sauf le destinataire de ce regard, qui se contentait de se noyer dans ces yeux étranges, qui étaient restés cachés trop longtemps. Ses mains encadrèrent le visage du Patron, que l'adolescent attira à lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Le gamin colla sa bouche à celle du criminel. Un baiser d'abord doux, puis sauvage. L'un, de temps en temps, mordillait la langue de l'autre.

Le Geek rompit leur contact et fixa l'homme vêtu de noir, toujours de ce regard provocateur. Un sourire rieur apparut sur les lèvres du Patron, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches.

- C'est drôle, rit presque l'adolescent, j'ai l'impression que tu aurais voulu que ça dure plus longtemps.

- Bon okay, ça m'a plu, gamin. T'es content ?

- Assez, oui. Merci de m'avoir lâché.

Le Patron ne répondit pas. Il eut juste un sourire et se laissa tomber à côté du jeune homme. Jeune homme qui retint un bâillement tant bien que mal. Ah bah oui, c'est qu'il devait être approximativement…trois heures du matin ? Plus ?

« J'men fous », songea le Patron.

- Faudrait peut-être que tu dormes, puisque t'as limite fait nuit blanche, lâcha le criminel.

- J'ai pas sommeil, répliqua le Geek en étouffant un deuxième bâillement.

- C'est ça, et moi j'suis puceau, ricana le Patron en tirant l'adolescent vers lui, dors, t'as pas encore l'âge pour les nuits blanches.

- Tant qu'à en avoir commencé une, je peux pas la finir ?

- T'as qu'à faire nuit grise. Maintenant, dors, gamin. –il faillit rajouter « ou je t'assomme »-

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et posa la tête contre le torse du criminel. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais quand il détaillait bien le Patron, il se devait bien d'avouer qu'il était séduisant, et plus étrange encore, qu'il avait quelque chose d'attachant. En tout cas, il était maintenant sûr qu'il ne le détesterait plus. Parce-que finalement…peut-être que ce pervers était sympathique. Peut-être. Avec un sourire rêveur, le Geek songea qu'il préférait de loin le Patron sans ses lunettes. Enserrant ses bras autour du cou de celui qui était, souvent, un criminel, l'adolescent prit appui contre son épaule.

- Patron ?

- Quoi, gamin ?

- Y'a quelque chose que je comprends pas…

- Quoi ?

- Tu…euh…disons que ça m'étonne que tu me laisses tranquille juste parce-que je t'ai embrassé.

- Ah ouais, j'ai oublié, gamin, mais si tu veux que je te viole, pas de problème.

- Euh, pas la peine.

- Alors dépêche-toi de t'endormir.

- D'accord, d'accord…

L'adolescent recala sa tête contre l'épaule du Patron. Après un silence de quelques secondes, ce dernier reprit :

- Gamin ?

- Oui ?

- Hem. T'embrasses bien, je crois. Enfin ça m'a plu.

- Moi, enfin, toi, euh…enfin..aussi, balbutia le petit Geek en rougissant légèrement.

Le patron ricana et envoya une petite tape affectueuse ( ?) sur le haut du crâne du jeune homme en lançant :

- Allez, dors, maintenant.

- Okayyy, soupira le gamin avant de bailler une troisième fois.

Puis il ferma lentement les yeux. S'endormit. Puis le Patron sombra, quelques minutes après lui. Et le silence revint dans la maison de Mathieu Sommet, du moins, pour quelques courtes heures, avant que le jour ne vienne et n'envahisse la maison de cris, de discussions diverses, avant que le jour n'assassine cette nuit grise.

* * *

**Pfiou. Enfin. Certes, c'est assez...long. Reviewez si le coeur vous en dit, j'aime bien avoir des avis, positifs ou négatifs, du moment qu'ils ne sont pas injurieux et qu'ils sont construits. Bref. A la prochaine, pour du Matoine, sans doute ! /PAN/**


End file.
